


One Night

by STsuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Bard the Bowman, Bard is Vlad because this sis a crossover with Dracula Untold & The hobbit, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Básicamente nadie muere, todo el mundo es feliz y gay  y es una cosa extraña entre el Hobbit y Dracula Untold.O en el que Thranduil tiene premoniciones de sangre y muerte y hay rosas frescas inundando su nariz mientras cae al vacío rodeado de la calidez ardiente de un monstruo mítico de ojos rojos.





	One Night

_Las nubes eran demasiado espesas para ser naturales, no había humedad, ni el inminente presagio de lluvia rodeándole. En realidad era sofocante, como un día excepcionalmente cálido y soleado._

_Un aleteo ligero lo tomo por sorpresa y giro sobre si mismo, sus ojos encontraron un millar de oscuras criaturas aladas, ocultas en la concavidad del techo observándolo con las irises carmesí de manera predatoria._

_Las miro no sin desdén, y elevaron el vuelo con una sincronización perfecta, demasiado para ser natural. Sus ojos las siguieron con las manos descansando solemnes bajo sus túnicas. Apenas podía vislumbrar el bosque y en la lejanía una montaña ennegrecida por sombras sin esencia o forma, ni buenas ni malas, neutrales como las fuerzas de la naturaleza._

_Frunció el ceño oscureciendo un poco sus facciones y camino ajeno al pulular frenético de las criaturas cada vez de forma más estrecha a su alrededor. _

_De repente el sonido exploto, casi violentamente sacándolo de su apacible posición de observante. Sus ojos se posaron en el valle y escucho el retumbar ordenado de un ejército marchando, una ventisca violenta a sus espaldas lo hizo tambalearse y asustado miro el precipicio, un bosque muerto y rosas podridas descansaban al final del vacío._

_Un crujido demasiado cercano lo hizo virar consciente de que no había una espada consigo, había una sombra echa por más de esas criaturas inclinada con el puño perforando un agujero sobre la torre._

_Sus cuestionamientos se atoraron en la garganta, una ráfaga de violento aire oscuro lo arrojo al vacío, sus manos se aferraron apenas a un adoquín salido y los pasos se volvieron más cercanos._

_ Los gritos de una batalla encarnecida amortiguaban cualquier cosa que pudiera estar sintiendo y la piedra crujió, lo último que vio antes de caer fue una sombra de ojos esmeralda arrojarse en pos suya._

—¡Ah...!

Thranduil se sentó de golpe en sus cámaras, sin aire entrando adecuadamente a sus pulmones. Sus manos eran puños en las mantas y en un apuro las arrojó con violencia a un lado. Necesitaba aire.

Apenas y noto que iba descalzo, salió apurado y en silencio de su reino y largo una áspera bocanada de aire apenas sintió el sol filtrarse por entre las copas de los arboles sobre su piel. Respiro profundo un par de veces y luego observo con detenimiento su bosque. Sin nubes antinaturales, ni murciélagos por ningún lado. Frunció el ceño enredando distraídamente un mechón de cabello aperlado entre sus ágiles dedos.

Era demasiado temprano para él que apenas y se aventuraba fuera de la cama en un buen día para andar dando tumbos como un pequeño elfo por sus bosques, pero de algún modo se sentía adecuado, salvo la asquerosa podredumbre de Dol Guldur que se había ido filtrando lenta y escrupulosamente a su reino, todo era como debía ser.

Siguió caminando sin poner mucho pensamiento en ello, cerciorándose, no muy seguro de que pero mientras más se movía mejor podía respirar.

En un instante el río fluía junto con él, acompañándolo y silenciando su presencia, tal vez por ello se asusto al escuchar un silbido rítmico interrumpiendo su paz. Hizo ruido deliberadamente al acercarse a la parte del río donde la corriente desembocaba hacia el lago y se detuvo con calma al ver al barquero que traía su vino desembarcar con metódica rutina los barriles. Tarareaba algo que le parecía familiar pero no podía poner la claridad suficiente al respecto.

Sus ojos vagaron un poco más allá sobre el lago y chocaron con los del barquero silenciandolo en el acto. Vaya si no su expresión era parecida a la de Girion, su sonrisa giro amable, acogedora y Thranduil parpadeo asintiendo solemne, ganándose una sonrisa lúdica y casi burlona.

Impertinente y oh, oh...

Estaba descalzo, con sus sencillas, para él, túnicas de dormir, ligeramente despeinado y con hojas en el cabello, no llevaba su corona y el sujeto era el que entregaba el vino a su reino, seguro que pensaba que estaba borracho. En ese momento se arrepentía de haber salido nada menos que inmaculado por culpa de un sueño raro.

—¡Ada!

Thranduil hizo una mueca el hombre parecía haber entendido su nombre y si no de vista al menos reconocería el nombre del rey elfo de Mirkwood. Unf, toda su guardia se deslizo en silencio al rededor del claro, no eran amenazantes salvo que podían ser muy intimidantes sólo así y el barquero parecía preocupado.

Tauriel y Legolas se deslizaron en sincronía con el arco y las dagas preparadas por si a caso. Y casi tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, solo casi.

—Ion, Tauriel.

—¿Mi señor Thranduil, algo ocurrió?

Todos estaban alertas, pero no se trataba de nada en realidad.

—Estaba en la necesidad de aire y salí a caminar hasta que me encontré con él, no es nada.

Legolas se giro a ver a Bard y el barquero salto haciendo una apresurada reverencia atolondrada, hizo un mohín ligero pero asintió con el mismo gesto solemne que Thranduil había intentado hacia un rato y la peculiaridad de una sonrisa casi se apodera de su expresión. El propio Thranduil se sentía lo suficientemente divertido para devolver una imperceptible sonrisilla traviesa.

Sabía que pensaba y aunque era impertinente se lo dejaría pasar por esa vez, todo era lúdico e inofensivo en realidad, los últimos resquicios del sueño lo abandonaron y se sintió mas como el mismo.

—Que la guardia regrese Tauriel.

Asintió y lanzo una orden enérgica y así como llegaron se deslizaron de nuevo hacia el bosque, Legolas parecía seguir a la guardia y Thranduil lo detuvo con un suave toque.

—Camina conmigo de vuelta Ioin.

Legolas pareció sorprendido pero asintió como cuando era un pequeño elfo y Thranduil creyó que debía hacer eso más a menudo, lanzo una mirada a Tauriel y luego a Bard y la capitana de su guardia asintió quedándose solo un poco rezagada.

Bard se río con ligereza y bajo el último barril de vino de su barco, apresurándose para volver.

Tilda iba a volverse loca cuando le dijera sobre el rey elfo y Sigrid lo reñiría sobre su comentario sobre lo mucho que le había parecido un vagabundo borracho en tanto que Bain tendría un ataque de admiración sobre las habilidades impresionantes de los elfos.

—No había nada extraño Tauriel, salvo la aparición del elfo vagabundo, la mañana había sido como cualquier otra.

Tauriel reprimió una sonrisa aunque sus ojos brillaban con humor.

—El rey thranduil, ciertamente nos asusto con su deseo repentino de pasear en pijama por el bosque, no es en realidad una persona de la mañana.

Bard resoplo, subiendo al barco y deshaciendo las amarras.

—Con la enorme cantidad de vino que debo traer no sé porque no me sorprende, adiós Tauriel.

Tauriel sonrió con todos los dientes negando con fuerza.

—Viaja seguro Bard.

***

Sin importar que la actitud del maestro hacia él no fuera nueva, aun no podía acostumbrarse a dejarlo actuar como un cerdo egoísta. El clima era malo, el invierno se estaba acercando y no había suficientes provisiones en la ciudad del lago para que se mantuvieran por lo menos de forma ajustada un par de semanas. Sus preciosos hijos estaban en crecimiento, se merecían todo lo mejor, si tan sólo...

Negó para sí, también estaban las personas mayores de la ciudad del lago y los enfermos, el maestro seguía sentado sobre todos los recursos de su ciudad, era peor que el dragón que descansaba en la montaña, Smaug era un monstruo, los monstruos no luchan contra su naturaleza.

El maestro era un hombre que actuaba como un monstruo por codicia e ignorancia, ni siquiera había merito en ello.

Por eso estaba ahí, husmeando un poco más lejos del claro, en el bosque negro. Traía su arco, por si acaso pero no iría muy lejos, si tan solo pudiera conseguir bayas y moras para un par de días todo estaría bien para sus hijos

El lugar siempre era silenciosamente extraño, tenía una densa aura ajena que le ponía nervioso, y hacia mucho que no lo estaba, siempre había sido precavido, pero ese ambiente era inquietante y lejano.

Un arbusto llamo su atención y sonrió al ver un par de bayas maduras y rebosantes colgar de él, tomo un saco de entre sus ropas y empezó a seleccionar unas cuantas. Tilda estaría exultante, ya estaba fascinada sobre sus historias del rey elfo y lo guapo que sería en persona con su pelo largo de plata, bayas dulces para la cena solo sería la guinda del pastel.

Fue entonces cuando escucho el crujido de la hierba. En un parpadeo había preparado el arco y en el siguiente la flecha había seguido su ruta entre los matorrales.

El sonido característico de algo rodando sobre la hierba lo hizo correr hacia el sitio que escucho más próximo. Esperaba no haberle dado a un siervo... Aunque dada su situación actual no iba a negarse ni a negarle a sus hijos una buena cena por un tiempo.

Cuando salió de entre los arbustos vio su flecha rota y al elfo vagabundo inclinado sobre ella con un aspecto muy enojado.

—¡Oh Valar! Lo siento tanto, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —gimió deslizándose con torpeza por entre las ramas y los arbustos, acercándose hasta él inseguro.

Bard dudo un momento pero lo tomo del brazo suavemente, llamando su atención.

—Lo siento ¿Estás bien?

Thranduil parpadeo pareciendo salir de su trance y Bard se sintió inseguro y abrumado por la belleza del elfo, era muy intimidante pero su belleza era cautivadora.

—¿Es esa flecha tuya? —cuestiono enarcando una ceja, esperando una respuesta rápida. En cambio miró casi curioso el toque que Bard aun mantenía con él.

—Oh, oh lo siento, lo siento —susurro soltándolo y retrocediendo haciendo una venia atolondrada, sin importar cuánto practicaba no era un gesto que pudiera volver común en lugar de torpe y torpe, un capricho divertido bailo en la expresión del elfo y luego Bard continuó—. Y si ha sido mi flecha, lo siento mucho no era mi intención.

—Supongo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es tu trabajo solo traer el vino a mi reino?

Oh valar, él sabía lo que había estado haciendo, hizo un puño su mano y se irguió respirando profundo.

—Buscaba bayas o raíces que fuesen comestibles para mis hijos y algunos amigos en la ciudad del lago.

—Es decir que eres un ladrón. 

Bard hizo una mueca pero debía admitir que era cierto, entrar a hurtadillas a un territorio ajeno a tomar incluso vayas era un abuso.

—Si buscar comida para alimentar a mis hijos me hace un ladrón solo voy a tener que aceptarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso los negocios que su maestro hace no son suficientes para alimentar a sus habitantes que debes venir a hurtar a mi reino?

Bard se mordió la lengua, si empezaba a hablar del maestro no iba a parar y después solo tendría más y más ganas de poder asesinarlo.

—Muéstrame —ordeno señalando el saco que había sostenido fuertemente contra sí mismo y suspiro largamente, sintiéndose como un niño patético, mejor y mejor, ese elfo le provocaba las reacciones más novedosas y extrañas.

Bard saco solo un par de bayas y raíces de su saco y Thranduil parpadeo desestimando esas cosas con un gesto.

—Mucho me temo barquero que si le das eso a tus hijos solo provocaras que enfermen. Son hongos numeriol atraen animales y humanos incautos con el color llamativo y su aspecto maduro, los más pequeños mueren a su alrededor solo para otorgarle más nutrientes al arbusto.

Bard lo miro con intensidad y luego suspiro sacudiendo su saco molesto, pero más que nada deprimido.

—Bueno gracias, no me habría sentido mejor si mis hijos enfermaran y lo siento por Eh... Todo —susurro haciendo un gesto amplio a su alrededor y recogió su flecha rota con cuidado.

—Sera mejor que vuelvas pronto a casa barquero, el tiempo ha estado agitado y voluble, tus hijos no apreciarían tu ausencia —dijo dándole la espalda con su etérea delicadeza—, esas raíces hacen buena sopa y las hojas de ese árbol una reconfortante infusión de té —finalizó perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Bard sonrió sintiendo que podría romper su cara con la alegría que llevaba y susurro un suave gracias.

***

Su padre llevaba varios días extraño, no ajeno o indiferente como usualmente aparentaba actuar, sabia cuan profundamente es que su padre parecía sentirlo todo, su coraza de frialdad era el único método que pareció encontrar para permanecer cuerdo. Estaba muy sensitivo y en consonancia con el bosque Tauriel le había dicho que había chocado varias veces más con ese barquero desde aquella mañana extraña en la que salió asustado de su reino.

Había mencionado algo sobre un sueño, una imagen que lo hizo sentir en peligro, aun así parecía que el sueño elimino su vena ermitaña y avivó furiosamente su vena empática. No era el único preocupado pero Tauriel le había asegurado que Bard el barquero era un buen hombre y que incluso un saludo ocasional parecía dejar a su padre en un buen estado de ánimo, lo que sea que presentía, el barquero lo distraía con sus bromas insolentes y su fingida ignorancia sobre quién era el elfo vagabundo, como le gustaba llamarlo.

Lea dio un último vistazo, Bard tarareaba para sí cadencioso y confortable, Thranduil miraba el claro con interés solemne y parecía relajado.

Sonrió había extrañado ese lado de su Ada, se giro con sigilo y fue a patrullar el bosque, al menos ya estaba más tranquilo sobre esos dos.

***

Algo se retorció en su interior al ver a Escudo de roble caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él.

El malestar que casi había desaparecido de su mente volvió y lo golpeo con fuerza. Iban hacia la montaña, a recuperar lo que era suyo. ¡Ja! Mientras Thorin escupía en su cara lo que pensaba de él. Thranduil, estaba seguro que solo habría dolor, muerte y destrucción en su futuro más próximo. Suyo y de su pueblo. Un trató habría sido conveniente pero los malditos enanos eran necios y despreciables, a diferencia de ellos, el tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Llevenlos a las mazmorras, soy paciente puedo esperar.

***

Había llegado algo más temprano de lo usual, los barriles vacíos tardarían un rato más en llegar, tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarse con el rey elfo. Era divertido cuando no fingía ser un codicioso bastardo... Aunque también era gracioso cuando lo estaba siendo. Las nubes espesas y cargadas de humedad se arrastraron con lentitud y constancia sobre el bosque. Suspiro sintiéndose más relajado, esa clase de clima siempre le había gustado, volvía todo más confortable. Quería una nueva historia para Tilda, estaba tan enamorada de la idea del rey elfo, de Thranduil que se esforzaba por encontrarse con él y hacerlo hablar aunque fuese unos minutos. Había algo precioso y mágico, más profundo y maravilloso que su apariencia. Aunque no había dudas que era un ser precioso en todos los aspectos, aunque le gustará jugar a ser un cretino. Con tantos años de vida encima podía imaginar lo que debías usar para aferrarte a un poco de cordura.

Los barriles comenzaron a llegar a su ritmo usual y empezó a trabajar en vista de que su... El rey elfo no iba a aparecer ese día.

Más tarde en cambio se vio abordado con falsa adulación por un peculiar grupo de enanos y un hobitt. Curioso pero sin duda educado. Hacerse de un par de monedas y comprar lago de pescado para sus hijos y las personas de la ciudad del lago fue un extra. Habían escapado del bosque, pero no era ningún secreto que los elfos y los enanos se odiaban casi sin ninguna razón.

Cuando Thorin dijo que irían a la montaña y que para eso necesitaban las armas, Bard maldijo su suerte. Esa bestia descansaba como una maldición sobre la región desde hacía años, el alboroto de los enanos atraería muerte y destrucción. No podía permitirlo, sus hijos. Valar sus hijos...

***

Thranduil observo el cielo ennegrecido por la destrucción y la noche siendo ilumina por el fuego del dragón. Su expresión estaba cerrada y vacía. Lucía devastado, los hombres de la ciudad del lago estaban muriendo. Bard y sus hijos. El tímido Bain, la valiente Sigrid, la dulce Tilda. Por la codicia de Thorin y sus aliados, por su estupidez y orgullo. Su necedad. Estirpe maldita sea esa, Thrain fue advertido y su pueblo pago la insolencia de su gobernante. Thorin había traído la desgracia sobre la región de nuevo y ahora el resto debía recoger lo que quedara después de eso. Otra vez...

—Mi señor Thranduil, mire.

Smaug caía, sin freno, sin orden ni gracia, sin fuerza ni fuego devastador. Sin vida. Estaba muerto, estaba muerto.

Smaug murió.

Ambos miraron el horizonte conmocionados, la nubes se arremolinaron entonces cargadas alrededor de la ciudad del lago y un murciélago rompió el silencio aturdido a su alrededor volando inquieto hacia la montaña.

—Prepara a las tropas Feren, los enanos aun siguen en la montaña, la noticia no tardara en extenderse y ladrones, carroñeros y contrabandistas no tardaran en volver. También hay algo en esa montaña que Thrain robo y debo recuperar.

Feren asintió y Thranduil volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad.

—Prepara también caravanas de provisiones, mantas, comida y alimentos. Llama a los sanadores, si Smaug ha muerto por un hombre deben de quedar aun sobrevivientes que necesitaran protegerse.

Feren asintió sin mantener a raya su complacida confusión, Thranduil se deslizo al interior de su reino para alistarse, eso no estaba por terminar pronto.

***

Si Bard no hubiera prometido a su esposa que sería un buen padre para sus hijos, hacía mucho tiempo que él mismo habría retorcido el cuello de Alfrid sólo porque era un desperdicio de aire y espacio. Ni siquiera había otro motivo para matarlo, pero Smaug ya había mermado suficiente las vidas de las personas de la ciudad del lago uno más seria una ofrenda para Smaug y menos posibilidades reales para sobrevivir el invierno.

Así que lo había salvado por el momento.

No podía ir en contra de quien era y fue reconfortante empezar a organizar y cuidar de las personas libremente. Sin temor a ser reprendido o encarcelado.

Así que cuando un ejército completo de elfos estaba esperando en la plaza de Dale, Bard se dio cuenta que la cruzada de los enanos solo iba a terminar con campos ensangrentados y cuerpos humeando a las primeras horas del día...

—Escuche que necesitaban ayuda —dijo el rey elfo con su imponente armadura descansando sobre su imponente alce, con su imponente belleza.

Todo en él era imponente.

—Mi señor Thranduil, muchas gracias por la ayuda. No sabría cómo pagarte.

—No te equivoques, hay algo en esa montaña que me pertenece, sólo he venido a recuperarlo.

Bard se hubiera reído, ruidoso y sin clase justo frente a su cara pálida e inexpresiva, pero le llamo la atención lo que no dijo en su oración pero que se sobreentendía.

—¿Quiere decir que habrá guerra mi señor? ¿Por joyas y oro? ¿No ha sido suficiente la destrucción que Smaug ha causado por ahora?

—Las reliquias de mi pueblo no son algo que abandonar con facilidad.

—Hablare con los enanos, ellos prometieron una parte del tesoro si les ayudábamos a llegar a la montaña, deberán hace valer su palabra y pediré como parte del pago esas reliquias para tu pueblo.

Thranduil se rio irónico y burlón pero miro con interés agradecido a Bard.

—¿Hablarás con los enanos?

—Por supuesto, si así evito una guerra, además te lo debo, por mis hijos.

—Pues buena suerte entonces.

Bard tomo un caballo y la conversación fue como predijo, aun si no se lo había externado a Thranduil. Personas como Torin no vivían lo suficiente para gobernar, sin saber cuándo ceder ni cuando poner a buen uso su orgullo, ellos mismos pasaban años cavando sus propias tumbas.

Además se lo debía Thranduil, le enseño y permitió mantener a alimentados a sus hijos de la tierra y lo que proveía su reino. Thorin redujo su hogar a cenizas y llevo la muerte a su hogar.

La decisión era obvia.

***

Las armas se repartieron y sus soldados improvisaron enseñanzas simples a los maltrechos hombres de la ciudad del lago.

Sabía que eso iba a pasar, los augurios se seguían mostrando, la oscuridad estaba tomando fuerzas y todo debido a la codicia de un sucio enano.

Bard se deslizo en silencio a su tienda, y frunció el ceño nunca había sido así de sigiloso.

—Dragonslayer.

—Los hombres de la ciudad del lago hacen lo que pueden, espero que sea suficiente.

—Deberá serlo al menos para mostrar un frente unido.

—He escuchado a un par de ellos llamarte rey Bard un titulo apropiado creo yo para un cazador de dragones.

—Ya les pedí que se detuvieran, ser rey no le hace ningún bien a quien ostenta el título, solo mira a Thorin menos de 24 horas y ya es un arrogante sapo codicioso.

Los ojos de Thranduil se iluminaron con diversión y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara ofreciéndole un poco de dorwinion.

—¿Y yo que soy entonces?

—Fácil. Él elfo vagabundo.

Thranduil se rio con nitidez y Feren lo miro como si le hubieran crecido cuernos.

—Sobre Smaug era el o mi familia. Nada más.

—Pocos hombres tienen en tan alta estima la importancia de la familia y el bienestar de los otros. Serías un gran rey Bard.

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos de forma inconsciente antes de sorber del vino con fruición.

—Sólo espero sobrevivir mañana, después el tiempo lo dirá.

—Lo harás, yo me encargare de eso.

—Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Y luego como un torbellino de malos augurios, el mago gris llegó a la tienda apresurado.

—Mithrandir.

—Thranduil ¿Qué es eso que he oído sobre una guerra? ¡Mordor! ¡Las fuerzas de Sauron han empezado a moverse!

Thranduil le sirvo más vino y Bard lo probó con cautela, observando el rostro del rey elfo oscurecerse y su expresión adquirir un matiz resignado y dolido. Como si esas palabras fuesen una confirmación de algo que había sabido hacía mucho tiempo. Bard no podía no comprender, vivir tanto tiempo no era en vano.

Escucho y asintió, brindo su apoyo y consideraciones cuando la aparición del hobbit pareció ser lo más sensato a realizar para evitar la guerra, era un buen plan, Thorin había dejado que sus demonios ganaran y Bard no podía evitar pensar cuan tentadora era la posición que tenía ahora, se alejo asegurando una última carcajada del rey elfo, un amigo que no parecía merecer y después fue con sus hijos, mientras los veía dormitar asustaos, nerviosos y sin hogar, Bard miró al cielo, no parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Las horas estaban volviéndose cada vez más cortas y el lugar apestaba a muerte, sería su última opción pero romper su promesa no significaba nada si no podía salvar a sus hijos. Sin importar que no pudiera verlos de nuevo en esa vida otra vez.

Un murciélago atravesó una tela raída que había servido como ventana improvisada las últimas noches y Bard se puso en pie. Valdría la pena.

Mucho más tarde, cuando la luna era lo único que iluminaba el camino una sombra ágil se deslizó con rapidez inhumana por el bosque hasta la destruida ciudad del lago, el cadáver de Smaug estaba ahí, helado e inmóvil como una escultura de frio bronce, oculto por la densa neblina que siempre había sido beneficiosa para su causa.

No había nada más fuerte que la piel de dragón, pero él tenía sus propios trucos así que el sonido de las escamas desprendiéndose una a una y después crujiendo bajo la presencia imperecedera de un tipo especial de fuerza resonó violentamente hasta el amanecer acompañado nada más que del revolotear furioso de una enorme comitiva de murciélagos aumentando conforme más a prisa pasaba el tiempo.

***

Thranduil observo a Bard con curiosidad divertida cuando se presento en la mañana con sus hombres usando un pesado y oscuro abrigo que parecía ser una reliquia familiar. La diversión nació del traspié de Mithrandir al verlo. Sí, había algo extraño en su presencia, pero fue tan educado y respetuoso como siempre, y lucía impaciente, al parecer con tanta necesidad como la suya para terminar por fin con toda esa locura.

Y entonces marcharon a la montaña y el plan empezó a correr, Bard era arrogante y gracioso como un viejo rey de otra época, también parecía entender con mayor claridad la enfermedad que aquejaba a escudo de roble y no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, Thorin debía responsabilizarse de su palabra, enfermo o no es lo que un rey debía hacer.

Así que él solo pudo reír con placida superioridad ante lo poco creativo de los insultos provenientes del sequito de enanos, hasta que apareció Dain, porque obviamente un enano cabeza de piedra no era suficiente, ahora había dos.

El sol era escaso en el horizonte cuando se preparo para luchar contra el nuevo ejército y entonces la tierra tembló y su expresión se endureció mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las riendas de su acompañante de batalla.

Orcos, centenares de orcos.

El sol cubierto por un remolino inquieto de nubes y el calor, aun era sofocante, aun era demasiado cuando todo a su alrededor indicaba lo contrario.

Podía verse dando la orden de atacar, pero era como un espectro fuera de su propio cuerpo.

Estaba cayendo sobre un despeñadero con muerte y putrefacción esperando por él, con rosas fragantes llenas de gusanos esperando devorarlo mientras una llamarada oscura de alimañas voladoras lo perseguía en medio de una ráfaga carmesí.

En la bruma a su alrededor, la voz de Bard fue de un tono imperante, áspera y confiada de un modo que a el mismo le era familiar. ¿Cuántas batallas había librado?

Los hombres volvieron a Dale, trolls atacaban la ciudad y sabía que los ancianos, enfermos, mujeres y niños iban a ser un blanco fácil, con los hombres quizás podrían lograrlo, quizás ese día no iba a terminar siendo un cementerio más en su memoria, tal vez no habría más sueños de advertencias incongruentes sobre la maldad acercándose y el mundo sucumbiendo ante ella una vez más.

Así que peleo, hasta que solo había sangre a su alrededor, hasta que su acompañante fue derribado y lo único que podía respirar era el acre aroma del terror y la sangre y la muerte asfixiándolo.

Era demasiado, no iba a quedarse, no sacrificaría más vidas valiosas por la codicia absurda de nadie más, ni siquiera de la suya.

Y como un grito de guerra, pero más violento y poderoso el silencio se extendió los segundos más largos de su existencia a su alrededor, una advertencia, un silbido que pareció detenerse y susurrar lo siento junto a su mejilla, preparándolo para ver de verdad y escuchar cómo era adecuado.

La tierra volvió a temblar y Thranduil vio la cortina de alas oscuras arremolinarse sobre la ciudad, como si estuviera protegiéndola.

Los orcos empezaron a caer alrededor de los hombres y los elfos. Thranduil se apresuro a ir a tierras más altas, a su alrededor la maldad se agitaba confusa y gritaba como si el poder estuviese siendo dispersado desde adentro como un mago que entiende la forma intangible del mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver en medio del campo de batalla una columna de murciélagos revoloteando incesante alrededor de un hombre, no cualquiera, Bard el padre, el barquero, el cazador atolondrado y divertido, el rey confuso de maneras torpes y el Dragonslayer feroz y desinteresado, orquestando un ataque como la sombra de sus pesadillas, la que lo acunaba con calidez antes de llegar al vacío y succionaba su vida en un ardoroso y violento ascenso que lo hacía despertar en éxtasis aterrorizado.

Sus ojos eran dos rubíes carmesí y sus colmillos anchos como los de cualquier bestia del bosque, usaba una armadura impregnada de la codicia de un dragón, usaba la armadura de Smaug y no se inmutaba, seguía siendo Bard.

El vampiro que hacía temblar la tierra con la fuerza de su puño y la potencia oscura respaldando su encrucijada.

Aun había un cementerio en el futuro, putrefacción y horror para sus pesadillas, y un dolor agudo cercenándolo de adentro hacia afuera al darse cuenta que no había cambiado nada para él, y todo acaba de acomodarse en el sitio que le correspondía.

***

Bard estaba rodeado de cadáveres y agonía. Casi pierde el control al creer que había perdido a sus queridos hijos, y aunque podía sentirlos estar a salvo.

Lo cierto era que no estaban ganando y no quería perder todo lo que había tardado tanto tiempo en construir. Así que el rugido entre los ejércitos de otro más acercándose fue lo que lo orillo a ceder y dejarse ir hacia su segunda naturaleza.

El rojo sangre inundo su visión y el abrigo grueso sucumbió ante el ardor ondulante de su poder potenciar la propia elemental característica de las escamas de Smaug.

Bard rugió y se movió más aprisa, golpeó con mayor precisión y a más enemigos en un parpadeo desdibujado y cubierto de sombras.

No sería sensato que no lo notaran, y se desprendió de si mismo arrojándose en una oleada de murciélagos furiosos sobre la ciudad, exterminando a los últimos asesinos en ella y bloqueando las entradas con golpes precisos sobre las entradas. Esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil entrar cuando el segundo aluvión llegara.

Había gritos sorprendidos y maldiciones fuera de sí, pero aun ninguno de sus aliados había lanzado armas o ataques en su contra.

En su mayor parte parecían aliviados, pero Bard sabía cuan poco duraba la gracia de la guerra y lo fácil que era cambiar el favor de algunos en su repudio más honesto.

Cuando sintió el palpitó agonizante de la tierra tiñéndose de maldad aterrizo en medio del campo de batalla. Sus manos agitaron sobre su cabeza el cielo y las nubes de tormenta que habían estado siempre sobre la región desde el primer día que llego a esa tierra terminaron de ocultar su presencia de los rayos del sol.

Las criaturas que eran sus compañeras más viejas volaron en una espiral perfecta que cortaba el cielo por la mitad, los sonidos de batalla seguían siendo estruendosos y coléricos y en cuanto las primeras criaturas aladas empezaron a aparecer Bard dirigió la fuerza de su influencia sobre los vigías apostados sobre las alturas y una oleada de nuevos enemigos.

El suelo retumbo como un choque de gigantes en medio de la peor tormenta de truenos y rayos en la cual pudieras quedar atrapado.

La tierra se cimbro, oleadas tras oleada de poder puro y cuando un puño gigante se arremolinó furioso sobre los enemigos apenas pudo pestañar al arrojarlo en su contra.

Inclinado sobre si con todo el poder acuestas que había reprimido por los dos últimos siglos escucho una palpitación mas junto a la de sus hijos, su mirada choco contra el azul más abrasador de su existencia y la batalla comenzó de nuevo. Porque parecía que solo caos habría para esa tierra si los enanos morían.

***

Bard estaba en una celda en la montaña solitaria, al parecer la discusión ahora era determinar si la gema había tenido alguna influencia en su personalidad o siempre había sido así, la ventaja era que aun no podían determinar el alcance de sus habilidades, como el hecho de no tener ningún problema para escucharlos a pesar de estar a unos 20 mil metros de ellos.

O el hecho de que podía destruir la roca que lo apresaba así como los barrotes o salir libre de la celda si cambiaba de forma.

El punto es que no quería. Había ido de buen modo a la celda a petición de los enanos y Gandalf, había sido divertido ver al hobitt empezar a enfurruñarse sobre enanos idiotas y malagradecidos.

También ver a Thranduil lanzar todo su odio venenoso sobre cobardes y bastardos de poca monta, aunque podía imaginar lo curioso que podía estarse sintiendo al respecto.

Había paz.

De algún modo después de más de un par de miles de años de existencia casi se sentía como él mismo de nuevo. Sin abusar de la telepatía o su influencia sobre las mentes más susceptibles para pasar de largo ante los curiosos, los temerosos o los ignorantes.

Ladeo el rostro al ver al joven y amable Fili acercarse a la celda sonriente, los jóvenes eran siempre los más curiosos e impresionables, también suponía que haber salvado su vida y la de su hermano lo hacía menos aprensivo y más dispuesto a confiar.

—Hola Bard umh, si es tu nombre ¿No?

—Sí ¿Se han cansado de culparse los unos a los otros por ahora?

—Yo dudo que alguna vez lo superen pero es evidente que el único modo de conseguir respuestas es preguntarte directamente así que antes de que empezaran a discutir sobre quien vendría por ti mejor vine yo. El rey Thranduil está a punto de cometer asesinato y muy dispuesto a traer su ejército de nuevo si la situación no empieza a dilucidarse. Y parecía que le gustabas así que es bueno que entres ya a la conversación para salir de dudas.

Bard sonrió.

—Podrías ser un grandioso rey algún día. Eres sensato Fili.

—Gracias —susurro mirándolo todo curioso, su andar era mucho más regio, su altura había dejado de ser tambaleante y era estable, imponente incluso, sus movimientos eran calculados y silenciosos, parecía acostumbrado a ser prudente o furtivo y bueno vaya cosa.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala de los reyes que era una sala de reuniones improvisada todo el mundo guardo silencio, porque Bard también parecía ser muy bueno ocultando su aura depredadora con una sonrisa sarcástica cuando debía, en ese momento no pareció ser necesario considerando el modo en el que sonrió mostrando los incisivos pronunciados y el destello carmesí en sus ojos antes de asentarse en una mueca mucho mas afable pero no indulgente o permisiva.

Casi como si fuera…

—Eres un rey —farfulló Fili sacando a todos los presentes de su confuso mutismo.

Aunque Bard parecía examinarlos a todos con paciencia parecía estar teniendo una charla mucho más prolongada y silenciosa con Thranduil ignorando las preguntas airadas de Gandalf y los alegatos arrebatados de Thorin.

Hasta que Balín, siempre sabio pero algo torpe los invito a tomar asiento en la mesa.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio hasta que el hobbit harto y aburrido resoplo y pregunto lo que todos parecían estar ansiosos por saber

—¿Esa es la piel de Smaug que usas como armadura?

Bard parpadeo y asintió solemne, confuso de que fuese esa la pregunta con la que todos parecían tener más conflictos.

—¿Cómo has hecho una armadura de la piel de Smaug sin que nadie lo notara?

—¿No es su piel tan dura que solo un arma especial es capaz de atravesarla?

—Esta poseído por la enfermedad del dragón.

—¡Hay que matarlo!

Valar…

—¡Sus hijos también son como él!

—¡Silencio!

Gandalf impuso orden y luego miro a Bard quien parecía encontrarlos a todos divertidos y exasperantes.

—Bien, te gustaría explicarnos que sucedió en el campo de batalla.

—No sé, déjame pensarlo, ¿Tal vez evitar que toda una familia real fuera asesinada y otro montón de miles de personas y elfos y enanos murieran sin motivo por el complot de las abominaciones que ese sujeto dejo salir de Dol Guldur? ¿Debido a que alguien pensó que era prudente que volvieran a molestar a un dragón y desestabilizar toda una maldita región solo porque el trono era su derecho?

Legolas junto a Thranduil tarareo divertido. Para gustosa aprobación de su padre.

—¿Qué se supone que eres?

Bard tomo un suspiro largo y los miro con las manos sobre su regazo.

—_La noche será tu aliada y tendrás control total sobre ella y sobre sus criaturas, tendrás la fuerza de 100 hombres, la sangre será tu sustento, la plata y el sol serán tu veneno y cuando el momento llegue te buscaré para que me ayudes a cobrar mi venganza._

—Una maldición —jadeo Gandalf casi incendiando su barba al llevarse la pipa a los labios.

—Vieja, muy vieja. Y casi extinta —suspiro Thranduil inclinando el rostro para mirar a Bard quien sonrió y farfulló en un melódico sindarin un elogio que aturdió al rey visiblemente.

—¿Inmortal…?

—Sí, no puedo morir. Salvo que seas creativo con la información que conoces sobre mis debilidades. Aunque puedo permanecer en un estado de petrificación lo suficientemente prolongado para que parezca que deje de existir.

Legolas miro a su padre con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Mientras las piezas empezaban a colocarse una a una en su sitio. Las maneras raras, las palabras que usaba con sabiduría, la arrogancia de monarca y la música que silbaba o tarareaba, canciones que su abuelo había conocido pero que no eran ni humanas ni modernas ¡Woah!

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te maldijeron?

—Bard suspiro mirando al hobitt divertido.

—¿Por qué le ocurren cosas malas a los reinos Bilbo? El rey Thranduil no me dejara mentir. Pero el rey Thorin seguro lo entiende mejor que nadie: desesperación. En ese momento la maldición no lo era, parecía un regalo formidable en realidad. Ustedes han visto lo útil que pueden ser mis... Habilidades. Y tenía 3 días antes de que fuera permanente. Un trato adecuado a mi parecer.

—Pero no funciono... —susurro Kili con la mirada consternada.

—No, no lo hizo. Y tengo la eternidad para enfrentarlo. Y la conciencia llena de pecados, una familia rota muchacho. Una mujer que murió en un despeñadero y me ayudo a convertirme en este monstruo…

Thranduil se levanto de golpe y se llevo una mano al rostro mientras retrocedía con toda la regencia inmaculada de la que era poseedor con Legolas y Tauriel a sus espaldas, visiblemente consternados.

Parece que has pedido a tu aliado en esta mesa Bard.

—No lo creó Thorin, en realidad parece que ha ocurrido todo lo contrario —dijo Gandalf observando al elfo desaparecer de la sala en un estado agónico debido a la sensibilidad de su naturaleza.

—Creo que aunque esto solo abre más preguntas podemos entender que Bard no es un enemigo, si hubiera querido habría terminado esto mucho antes de que pudiéramos siquiera imaginarlo. Sugiero una buena noche de descanso para todos y permitirle al hombre volver a su casa con sus hijos, y explicarse ante los hombres que salvo en esta batalla.

Bard observo en evidente ansiedad el lugar por el que el rey elfo había salido de la habitación con el latido desbocado.

—Padre ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me siento exhausto.

Ni Tauriel, ni Legolas se perdieron el tono ansioso y desgastado del rey.

—Necesito descansar.

Ambos lo siguieron hasta su tienda en silencio, los despidió ordenándoles con aire tajante que fueran a ver a los sanadores y después de comer, durmieran.

Thranduil se deslizó sobre su cama, sintiendo su alma resollando con fuerza en un eco roto y agraviado.

***

—¡Papá!

Tilda se arrojó a sus brazos apenas verlo y sus hermanos la siguieron.

—¿¡Están bien!? ¿¡Han comido!?

—¡Estamos bien! ¡El rey elfo envió comida y abrigos cálidos!

Tilda giro sobre sí misma y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos.

—El rey Thranduil es generoso, espero que hayan dicho gracias.

—Lo hicimos —dijo Bain mirándolo con ojos llenos de admiración—. Padre ¿Cómo es qué tú…?

—¡Una bestia!

Bard puso detrás de él a sus hijos y observo a Alfrid abrirse paso a empujones en medio de la comitiva que lentamente se había formado a su alrededor. Esperaba que no tuviera que escapar con ellos a través de otro episodio de sangre y muerte. Estaba seguro que eso los lastimaría de un modo inconcebible.

—¿Lo dice el hombre que permitía que su maestro se sentará codicioso sobre el oro de todos mientras sufrían hambre y frío?

—¿Y qué hacías tú si eres tan bueno? ¿Por qué nunca proveíste a nadie antes de ayer?

—¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes Alfrid!

Sigrid lo señalo furiosa y ofendida en nombre de su padre. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¡Seguro que sus hijos con como él! ¡Una bestia infernal esperando que-!

Un golpe atronador derribó a Alfrid por la espalda y Tauriel colocó sus dagas contra su cuello en un gesto que era tanto amenazante como furioso.

—Tus alaridos están perturbando el descanso de mí rey, te haría bien recordar que es gracias al Dragonslayer que no eres una víctima de Smaug, mi señor por el contrario no es tan tolerante, si aprecias tú vida más te vale ir en busca de un lugar en el que puedas sobrevivir el invierno ¿Quedo claro?

Alfrid emitió un chillido ahogado y salió corriendo. Tilda agito su mano emocionada hacia la elfo, agradeciendo que al fin alguien haya puesto en su lugar a ese hombre despreciable.

—Gracias Tauriel, no era necesario. Alfrid no está equivocado, al menos no del todo, puedo ser tan peligroso como Smaug —dijo en voz alta, para que todos pudieran escucharlo—. Y entenderé si no quieren saber nada sobre mí, solo pido clemencia para poder irme con mis hijos si eso está bien.

—¡Vamos Bard! Todos sabíamos que había algo mal en ti desde el principio, nadie normal podría provocar al maestro como tú lo hacías si no estuvieras un poco demente. La cosa de las garras fue muy útil contra los orcos, sin mencionar que seguro con un rey como tú los enanos no van a poder negarse a cumplir su palabra si no quieren que el Dragonslayer los entierre en su montaña.

Un coro positivo de si le llego a los oídos y lentamente se convirtió en una algarabía jovial. Respondió todas las preguntas que le fueron hechas y era un alivio que después de la curiosidad inicial de sus propios hijos, todavía fuera Tauriel quien les parecía mucho más interesante.

Bard esperaba que los buenos augurios también se extendieran a la benevolencia del rey elfo.

***

Bard colocó un ramo de flores frescas y fragantes junto a un cuenco lleno de hierbas y frutas dulces que privilegiaban el descanso fuera de la tienda de Thranduil. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando las cortinas se abrieron y el rey elfo lo detuvo en su lugar con sus insoldables ojos azules.

—¿Qué haces siendo raro y furtivo alrededor de mi tienda?

—Eh… ¿Ser raro y furtivo?

Thranduil torció los labios como si no quisiera encontrarlo divertido y luego vio las cosas en el suelo.

Bard siguió su mirada y abrió la boca.

—Dijiste que estabas exhausto, la mezcla de aromas en las flores, y las hierbas con frutas frescas propician la relajación, pensé que te ayudarían.

—Qué extraña forma de decirlo ¿Me escuchaste?

Bard se rasco la nuca con vergüenza y sonrió.

—Otra habilidad relacionada a la noche. Puedo escuchar muy bien a grandes distancias.

Thranduil se inclino y recogió los obsequios con parsimonia y suavidad.

—Útil, como el que sepas tanto de las flores y sus propiedades, estás ni siquiera crecen alrededor.

Bard se encogió otro poco más culpable, recordando que había entrado al bosque del rey elfo por comida y obtuvo una instrucción similar.

—También soy rápido, por cierto fui a ver a los enanos, conseguí con extrema facilidad un botín de guerra —dijo no sin sorna —, para ti.

Bard extendió un cofre lleno de gemas de Luz de estrella hacia el rey elfo y justo en medio, las esmeraldas de Girion, esperaba que eso evitara que lo eviscerara frente a todo el mundo.

—Ese collar no es mío.

—Ahora lo es, un regalo por haber sido amable cuando no tenías que serlo y compasivo cuando pudiste mirar a otro lado.

Thranduil exhalo en silencio e hizo un gesto torpe en su dirección.

—Entra Bard, al parecer debo educarte al respecto, de rey a rey, no entregas joyas a un representante de otro reino con tanto descuido.

—De rey a rey lo haces cuando es tu amigo.

Thranduil parpadeo y sonrió con una nostalgia que a Bard le era familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo, pero lo siguió al interior de la tienda sin más preguntas.

***

Los preparativos para el invierno iban avanzando lento pero seguro, los enanos podían ser un dolor de cabeza, pero ni con todo el oro de su montaña la comida aparecería mágicamente o sus caravanas atravesarían las tormentas de nieve más aprisa. Los carroñeros habían empezado a inundar el valle y Bard se había adjudicado la tarea de aterrorizarlos casi hasta la muerte como una distracción a sus tareas de administración y reconstrucción.

Thranduil había decidido que acompañarlo sería una buena actividad de ocio, como molestar a los enanos y fingir que trataba de robar a Bilbo para que Thorin perdiera la cabeza, después claro de haberse asegurado de que sus ojos casi escaparan de sus cuencas la primera vez que vio al rey elfo usando las esmeraldas de Girion.

Sí él dijera que el rey elfo tenía una personalidad más parecida a la de un adolescente travieso nadie le creería excepto tal vez Legolas, quien en años elfo parecía en realidad ser un adolescente por lo que encontraba igual de entretenido sino es que más las bromas de su padre.

Sus hijos por supuesto estaban encantados con la nueva dinámica, solían comer juntos temprano en la mañana y en la noche antes de dormir. Tilda había decidido que quería saber todo sobre los elfos y también hablar su idioma, Bard se vio asaltado para enseñar porque Thranduil podía ser tan mezquino a veces y parecía encontrar fascinante escucharlo hablar en sus términos, después de vivir tantos años Bard debía saber un poco de todo, el Sindarin y sus inflexiones había pasado a ser interesante.

También se había vuelto divertido, solían hablar entre ellos en medio de sus negociaciones con los enanos y Thorin solía ponerse de color verde, imaginando que trataban de engañarlo. Si supiera, Thranduil tenía las más quisquillosas opiniones sobre la moda de los enanos, sus pieles apestosas y mal recortadas, sus barbas sucias y sin clase, su piel maltratada y podía seguir y seguir hasta que Bard lo silenciaba con un cumplido escandaloso y que podría considerarse descarado, si alguien más entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, acerca de la belleza élfica.

El sonrojo pavoroso y el mohín infantil eran demasiado tentadores para dejarlos pasar, tal comodidad encantadora era maravillosa en su cotidianidad y en el fondo deseaba que pudiera durar para siempre.

***

El problema con ser inmortal, es que aprendías que mucho se trataba acerca de los ciclos, algo en el ambiente había cambiado repentinamente, no solía dormir pero había aprendido a simularlo bien, ponía a todo el mundo menos nervioso y era un excelente tiempo de auto reflexión y meditación o lo habría sido si esos pasos que ahora se habían vuelto tan familiares como los de sus propios hijos no lo hubiesen hecho levantarse en alerta.

Era demasiado tarde en la noche para que Thranduil estuviera despierto, con cuidado salió en un revoloteo de murciélagos y siguió el sonido de sus pasos hasta que lo llevo a un paramo desolado y contaminado del bosque, era una gran distancia y Bard se sintió inquieto ni siquiera lo había escuchado levantarse.

Thranduil avanzaba a paso seguro pero veloz entre la maleza, llevaba solo sus túnicas y no había ni rastro de sus zapatos, el frío debía ser demasiado incluso para él y sus pies debían estar heridos o congelados, pero no parecía tener la intención de detenerse pronto si acaso su andar se volvía cada vez más frenético.

Bard se materializó y empezó a correr tras él, su respiración estaba agitada y en un destello de luz de luna su rostro se ilumino por un segundo al verlo girar en busca de algo o de alguien, no paso desapercibido para él que Thranduil parecía estar en claro dolor y angustia pero sobre todo parecía estar en medio de un trance muy profundo.

—¡Thranduil!

Su intento de hacerlo despertar había sido inútil y ahora estaba verdaderamente preocupado, en un parpadeo el bosque frondoso desapareció y solo quedo a la vista una inmensa Luna de sangre, el bosque a su alrededor se había esfumado y…

Ese lugar era terriblemente familiar.

El aleteo de los murciélagos fue ensordecedor y estaban impidiéndole acercarse, Thranduil parecía estar en medio en un ensueño perturbador, su habitual mascara de calma se había transformado lentamente en una expresión cautelosa y rauda, parecía sentirse acorralado.

—¡Thranduil despierta!

Repentinamente la cacofonía de las alas se superpuso a un estruendo de guerra y muerte, una escena que era familiar y dolorosa en sus memorias. Thranduil retrocedió y Bard sintió una ráfaga de viento empujarlos con fuerza hacía el vació.

El rey elfo cayó, su mano se aferro con fuerza a un adoquín inestable en la estructura y un pulular frenético de bestias oscuras lo rodeo.

No. No de nuevo.

Thranduil jadeo y entonces pareció despertar, la ilusión se desvaneció y Bard parpadeo observándolo sostenerse de una endeble raíz sobre un precipicio de agua congelada y rocas afiladas.

—¡Thranduil!

—¡Bard!

La rama crujió y Bard se movió por puro instinto, su silueta desdibujada por una horda de murciélagos se apresuro en pos del rey elfo, sus manos se arrojaron en su contra y suspiró con alivio al sentir un par de brazos fuertes rodearlo como si fuera todo.

El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue arrojarlos lejos de las rocas y después la sensación de chocar con un infierno congelado.

***

—¡Bard! ¡Bard despierta!

El rey elfo había iniciado un fuego improvisado y miserable una vez que pudo salir del lago congelado con Bard acuestas. Sus ropas eran inútiles aunque ligeramente menos congeladas que el resto de su entorno y no podía explicar porque habían terminado casi a punto de matarse los unos a los otros por la propia imprudencia de uno y la heroicidad del otro.

La energía oscura en esa parte del bosque era densa y asfixiante, al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo sentado en su trono viendo como la maldad lo consumía todo.

—Bard abre los ojos —susurro deslizando su mano sobre su frente en un gesto elegante e íntimo que lo calentó mucho más que ese fuego inútil.

Un gemido provino del hombre tumbado sobre su regazo y Thranduil sonrió antes de sacudirlo ligeramente.

Bard parpadeo y un par de ojos escarlata fue lo primero que Thranduil vio.

—Hey… debo estar muerto… —gimoteo removiéndose en evidente dolor sobre el regazo del elfo, antes de que una mano temblorosa se elevara y enredara entre sus dedos un mechón aun húmedo de su cabello—. Definitivamente muerto… —dijo al ver el rostro acalorado del rey parpadear como un adolescente impresionable justo sobre su cabeza.

—Definitivamente descarado —susurro dando una palmadita dura sobre su mejilla instándolo a levantarse.

Bard se rió y trato de incorporarse, un dolor agudo recorrió su costado izquierdo y Thranduil lo sostuvo contra su pecho al ver que iba directo a impactarse contra el suelo de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?

Thranduil le aparto el cabello mojado del rostro y Bard sonrió sin importar mostrar sus colmillos como un niño pequeño.

—Mejor ahora, me diste un buen susto ahí arriba, lo lamento.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el rey elfo en silencio, desordenando el cabello de Bard con movimientos suaves y delicados.

—Creo que lo que esta afectándote, a ti y al bosque, se mezclo con mis malos recuerdos sin querer, al menos no tenía la intención de torturarte, no lo hago y fue un alivio poder alcanzarte, usualmente fallo…

—Bard…

Pero Bard volvió a quejarse y Thranduil tembló, la noche no estaba volviéndose amable con ellos.

—Estas congelado, debemos volver pronto, déjame…

Bard intento levantarse de nuevo y esta vez el dolor fue más agudo, las ropas de Thranduil se tiñeron de sangre tibia y el rey elfo rebusco entre los matorrales la piedra con la que había hecho su fogata.

—Tranquilo, solo dame un momento…

Thranduil deslizo la punta afilada de la roca sobre su mano izquierda y Bard se sobresalto, sus ojos parpadearon carmesí y se alejo de él asustado.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Thranduil lo miro de mal humor, y era disonante lo regio y temible que se veía aun estando al borde de la congelación, medio desnudo y despeinado, salvaje, en el bosque que era todo suyo.

—Se que no eres tan denso, todo el mundo ha bailado alrededor del tema, pero eres un vampiro y estas herido, necesitas sangre y te la estoy ofreciendo si es que cualquiera de los dos quiere salir vivo de esta situación. Así que tómala…

Bard negó.

—No puedo, no entiendes, soy un monstruo, cada vez que bebo, es un recordatorio del animal en el que me convertí…

Thranduil sonrió enojado y cínico, parecía dolido y aburrido. Su mano cayo sangrante sobre su regazo y ladeo el rostro, respirando suavemente antes de que los ojos oscuros de Bard observaran con horror un encanto desaparecer para dejar a la vista una herida tan fresca como la de su mano, su rostro, su cuello.

—No eres el único maldito Bard, había razones suficientes para que Smaug no fuera despertado, el fuego de dragón es mi propia maldición eterna… Fue una mala idea de cualquier forma, quizás empeores si a caso pruebas mi sangre…

Bard se había acercado sin hacer ruido y por el mohín en el rostro de Thranduil todavía le molestaba que fuera tan “raro y furtivo”. El vampiro le obsequió una sonrisa gentil y levanto su mano, soplando ligeramente sobre la herida hasta que pudo cerrarla.

—No más dolor innecesario, solo por esta noche —pidió apartando el cabello de su rostro observando con una neutralidad honesta el modo en el que la magia de un dragón como Smaug había dejado una marca en el rostro de Thranduil.

—Creo que fui demasiado indulgente con Smaug, ¿Duele? —pregunto demasiado cerca de su rostro para que fuese prudente.

Thranduil se encogió de hombros.

—A veces más que otras, te acostumbras y es fácil ocultarlo —explicó recolocando sus túnicas mientras el encanto volvía a su lugar.

Bard se sintió mejor, pero solo porque podía intuir que las emociones eran lo que hacía que el dolor fuera mejor o peor dependiendo de la situación.

—Aún debemos salir de aquí Bard…

Bard elevó los ojos y suspiro antes de ser audaz y actuar de la edad que tenía, su mano se enredo en el cabello fragante y suave del rey elfo y lo presiono contra el árbol a sus espaldas.

—Lo haremos, ¿Si el permiso sigue en pie?

Thranduil se sonrojo al ver esos ojos depredadores, serenos y serios enfocados por completo en él y de forma imperceptible asintió.

Bard lo observo un par de segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos y acortar la distancia sin preámbulos, como si fuese algo que hubieran hecho siempre, su propio ritual privado de confianza y respeto mutuo.

Un roce a su cuello elevo el latir de su corazón, su mano derecha subió y se aferro a la espalda de Bard mientras la izquierda se enterraba en la tierra mezclada con nieve y los rastros de su sangre.

Después solo hubo una palpitación caliente corriendo por su cuerpo, como fuego líquido y una ventisca helada, chocando todo a la vez.

Se sentía enfebrecido, cálido y receptivo, había una sensación dulce y melosa bañándolo de los pies a la cabeza y sus labios se abrieron sin permiso profiriendo un suave gemido de aliento, sus ojos se cerraron y el éxtasis exploto cálido entre sus cuerpos, y todo se ajusto en el sitio donde pertenecía.

***

Thranduil odiaba despertarse como si tuviera resaca cuando estaba plenamente seguro de no haberse embriagado, peor era el asunto cuando los recuerdos volvían de golpe y no podía fingir que los había olvidado.

Era mortificante Bard y él…

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Valar!

Thranduil salto y se aferro como una virgen sorprendida a sus mantas, lentamente las soltó pero si la sonrisa de Bard significaba cualquier cosa, las pullas aparecerían tarde o temprano, por lo que lo ignoró en favor de examinarse a sí mismo, luego asintió antes de llevarse una mano al cuello y sentir que se sonrojaba sin poderlo evitar.

—Me aseguré de curarte, todo el mundo estaba un poco en pánico cuando nos traje de vuelta pero decidieron ser pacientes y dejarme cuidarte, una delegación de hombres, elfos y enanos fue a limpiar el área del percance, parece que si trabajamos en grupos mixtos es más fácil deshacer el área asfixiante del problema.

—…

—Y probablemente quieras descansar, ¿Está bien si Tilda viene a visitarte? Estaba muy preocupada, tanto que le arrojo una taza de chocolate a Thorin cuando dijo lo que suele decir sobre ti.

Thranduil sonrió al imaginarlo y asintió.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo la voz de Bard mucho más cerca que hacía un instante. Thranduil levanto el rostro y una sensación suave, cálida y tibia presiono su boca antes de que se alejara todo presumido, galante y sonriente.

—Oh, estás tan muerto —gruño el rey elfo y tiro de su camisa antes de besarlo como era debido, dadas sus circunstancias.

Si una comitiva estruendosa los interrumpió un momento después, bueno esa era su vida ahora al parecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ame escribir esto es lindo y autoindulgente XD Espero que les haya gustado, todos los errores son míos kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho!!
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mi trabajo creativo pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
Llevo un blog con una serie de recursos que según mi experiencia escribiendo pueden serle útiles a alguien :D Próximamente voy a estar escribiendo sobre el fanfic y el homo erotismo por si quieren estar al pendiente!
> 
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo como escritora puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Te lo agradecería inmensamente, y si quisieras comisionarme algo también :D


End file.
